Silly Drunk Girl
by life is a safety pin
Summary: Meredeth's drunk, this is her POV on her problemes. R&R if you like it and want me to continue.
1. Chapter 1

I do own Grey's Annatomy or any other refrences I use to the show.

Meredeth's drunk, this is her POV on her problemes.

"Man my life sucks. But thats ok, cause I have whiskey, and whiskey makes eveything ok, while also doing considerable damage to my liver. Today was a good day, Addison was off, and I only scrubed in with McDreamy once, yes today was a good day. But yesterday, yesterday was not a good day (giggles to herself, looking into space) When I woke up, there was that guy, what was his name... dam, can't remember, oh well. Then George forgot to pick up more coffee, that should have been my first sign, all bad days start off without coffee. Note to self: If Izzy hasen't yet, kill George, or at least threaten to expose the hand knitted boxers his mom sent him for Christmas (Takes another shot of whiskey and giggles again). I resorted to the new green gunck power drink George had bought in bulk. Not only was I running late because my dam car woulden't start, but who decided to pass by the house, none other than Dr.Addison Shephard of coarse. I wish I had refused that drive, because than, I wouldent be in this big of a mess to begin with.

It started off as well as it could, tense scilence, restraint to smack her in the face was extreamly hard but it came through. I decided against the idea as the road were slippery and that could of potentially killed me. And for God's sake, she was a sergeon, she'd seen a million car accident victims, but still drove like gratuated from clow college. nadadadadadadadadada nadadadadadadadadadada nadada nadada (the circus type music rang through her head and she giggled again). And thats when it all began, over the bumpy road."


	2. Stupidity

Sorry this took a while...life interfeired... If you like this slightly more serious style tell me, but i am totaly willing to go back to more humerous (just think of this story like her bottle of whiskry's almost gone, all she has to do is go over to the cabnet to get more.)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Grey's Anatomy or any refrences I make to the show.**

Meredeth's POV

The back wheels had close to no traction on the ice. By the way Addison drove it was a wonder she could even keep her car on the road. I would have done anything to break that scilence any other way then talking. Turning on the radio was an option, but that would require permission... and there wasn't a chance in hell I was going to ask Allison Shepahrd permission! (giggles at her own stupidity) We were about to turn off the highway when she decided to break the ice. I can still remember those words, I don't know if she was trying to be mean, but it sure came out that way. "Are you on the Sillaphin's case?" Everybody in the hospital knows about the Sillaphin's case, it's the 'hot topic' among the interns. Mr. Sillaphin was throughn into a table full of dishes when the wife of the guy she was sleeping with discovered her husband was cheating on her. I started to feel that green gunk-of-a-energy drink coming back up to meet it's maker, the slime of all slime, Allison Shepard. I half yelled at her to stop getting on my back about Derek. She gave me the strangest look, as if she didin't know what I was talking about. My cheeks we're burning with red fury, and that was the last thing I remember.

Later I was told that the car swerved and rammed my side of the car into a light pole. What an idiot, I should have never accepted that drive, I should have curled up into a ball and called in sick. Nothing major, got knocked out, and few bruises (that hurt like hell), but that was by far not the worst part of the expirience. (doesen't bother to refill glass and takes the hole bottle, trying to shake the last few drops from the iner ridge while walking aimlessly aroung her ketchen. It was quiet, both George and Izzy we're sleeping.) I awoke to nausiating smell of used needles and B.O, I reconized it as a hospital room. I was dressed in the same clothes as I had on in that morning. I wasen't sure what happened but obiously I hadden't been there long. Satin, I mean Addison was standing over me, scrubs on and file in hand. "Hi, glad to see you're awake." It was hard to block out the sencerity in her voice, but there wasen't a chance in the world I was letting her take the title of 'the good guy' in this battle. I sat up, my head felt like I was throughn into a table covered in ceramic dishes. That's when Izzy interveined. "Hey Mer, how ya feelin'?" I stared at her, still unaware of what happened. "I have some Advil here, but other than that your fine, right Dr. Shepard?

Addison opened my file. I asked what was going on, and Izzy looked down at me curiously. "Oh, you haven't told her yet..." I looked back to Addison, slowly recalling my last few moments in the car. I was nevous, than Addison looked me straight in the eyes. "I'm sorry Dr. Grey, the road was slippery and _we_ smashed into a pole." Than she craked some lame joke I didin't understand about her drivig. What did she mean we, she was driving! The rage was burning inside me, she looked away and scanned my chart. "please forgi-" She froze, mid-sentence, her eyes pinned to my chart. I knew from the look on her face what she saw. My heart dropped, and I told myself that that was the only day i would ever feel sorry for Addison Shephard.

Hopefully I'll have time to update soon, it being Christmas and all I'm not sure I will soon. Hope you like it... Good and/or bad feedback is good...

-The Slush


End file.
